Niñero
by La Dama Azul de Konoha
Summary: -"¡Puedo demostrarles que soy lo suficientemente responsable!"- gruño Jack bastante molesto. -"¿Y como lo harás?"- le reto Bunnymund. -"¡Ya lo se! Puedes hacerte cargo del nuevo espíritu que acaba de nacer"-aconsejo North sonriendo. -"¿¡Que!"- grito sorprendido. Un nuevo espíritu ha llegado al mundo, el problema es que no sabe quien es, el Hombre de la Luna no se lo dijo al nacer.


**Disclaimer:** El Origen de los Guardianes y sus hermosos personajes no son de mi propiedad (¡Una lástima!)

**Advertencias:** Por el momento, creo que ninguna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Niñero**

.

.

.

**Prólogo**

**Cerca de un lago que ya no esta congelado**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_La verdad, es que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que existe_

_._

No puedo ver nada, alguna extraña fuerza no me permite levantar los parpados, las hojas secas y restos de flores muertas no me dejan respirar, me asfixian, no me dejan ni levantar un dedo. Por más que lo intento, siento como si fueran toneladas de piedras las que me cubren, cuando en realidad no es más que naturaleza sin vida.

.

_¿Qué quien es ella?_

_._

No tengo ni la menor idea de como es que aun puedo respirar, es como si de pronto aquellas rocas imaginarias se transformaran en esponjosas y suaves nubes, permitiéndome estirar mi brazo, pero estoy débil, muy débil y confundida, y solo puede salir al exterior uno de mis dedos.

_._

_Aun no lo se_

_._

Tengo miedo, a pesar de que solo he podido sentir el viento en mi dedo, pero esta frio, temo a lo desconocido y para mi todo es nuevo y extraño. De pronto siento unas chispitas de felicidad recorrer rápidamente toda la piel de mi cuerpo, afuera de mi guarida de hojas secas alguien ha tocado mi dedo índice. Solo han sido unos segundos, pero para mi han sido momentos eternos. Quizá la persona de allá afuera también tiene miedo, me teme.

_._

_Ni ella misma lo sabe_

_._

Puedo escuchar su voz, es suave pero a la vez firme, aterciopelada y preocupada, es un hombre, estoy segura de ello. Al parecer le gusta hablar solo, ya que pregunta "¿Acaso no debemos de ayudarla?" "Pero parece que esta sufriendo, no creo que salga muy pronto", pero no oigo que nadie le responda. Él me vuelve a tocar, esto me da energías para levantarme, pero no es por que quiera verlo y darle las gracias por preocuparse por mi, no, quiero pararme y huir de aquí porque le temo, su frio tacto me atemoriza.

_._

_Esta desesperada por saberlo_

_._

Las nubes esponjosas se difuminan rápidamente con la ayuda del viento congelado, y es por eso que puedo levantar el torso del suelo, las hojas caen a mis piernas en una lenta cascada y con inseguridad intento varias veces pararme completamente, a pesar de que todo mi cuerpo tiembla puedo ponerme de pie, puedo oler la dulce agua de un lago, que al parecer no tiene mucho tiempo de haberse descongelado, puedo ir el suave murmullo del viento estrellándose contra las ramas de los arboles, pero no puedo abrir mis ojos.

_._

_ Solo esta segura de una cosa_

_._

Alzo mi cabeza hacia el cielo para que una ráfaga traviesa juguete con mi cabello, de la nada una extraña fuerza empieza a nacer en la base de mi estomago y estalla de inmediato, provocando que abra mis ojos por instinto y lo primero que veo es la luna, no aparto de ella mi mirada, esperando que responda las preguntas que aun no le he hecho.

_._

_Detesta lo que le esta pasando_

_._

Decepcionada al no recibir ni una sola palabra del brillante punto gigante, agacho mi mirada solo para encontrarme con un par de ojos azules que me escrutan tan rápido como pueden, son los ojos del chico que toco mi dedo. Retrocedo asustada, él me da miedo, también aquel enano dorado que lo acompaña me da miedo. "Tranquila, no te asustes, no te haremos daño". Intenta tranquilizarme, pero es inútil, el terror recorre cada vena de mi cuerpo, y sin abrir los labios les ordeno a las hojas secas y a las flores muertas que los ataquen sin piedad, y ellas me obedecen.

_._

_Detesta el frio y aquellos ojos azules_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pues esto ha surgido gracias a que vi la película y me enamore por completa de ella, supongo que también me inspiro esa pizza de queso que estaba comiendo.

Se que este es un comienzo bastante corto, pero quiero aclarar que este solo es el prologo, espero publicar pronto el primer capitulo, donde las cosas se aclararán un poco.

Como sea, agradezco a las hermosas personitas que están leyendo esto. Es mi primera historia en esta fandom, y la verdad es que estoy muy emocionada, espero recibir criticas constructivas de su parte :D

:3 ¿Review? :3


End file.
